1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly, to an imaging apparatus including a strobo assembly capable of controlling a light emitting angle of a strobo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital signal lens reflex (DSLR) cameras that provide high quality photographs and generate digital images have been widely popularized. In this regard, a “single lens reflex” refers to a method of transmitting light from a subject to a viewfinder through a single lens or transmitting the light to a sensor that photographs an image. Frequently used popular-type digital cameras are twin lens reflex (TLR) cameras. These popular-type digital cameras are able to take a picture while checking an image transmitted to a sensor through a display unit, but a subject image transmitted to the sensor is different from that seen from a viewfinder.
A conventional DSLR camera is fabricated having a mirror which revolves within a predetermined angular range on an optical axis of a lens with respect to a shaft. Normally, object light obtained by the lens unit is reflected by the mirror, and a subject image is formed on a focus plate. Thus, a photographer can check the subject image formed on the focus plate via a penta prism and a view finder. In this case, if a shutter-release signal is inputted, the mirror revolves within the predetermined angular range with respect to the shaft and moves upward in order to retreat from the optical axis of the lens unit. When a shutter is open under the control of a shutter driving circuit, the subject image is formed on an imaging device.
Such conventional DSLR cameras may further include a strobo which is a strong light source that emits light simultaneously with a shutter operation, in order to compensate for a deficiency of light while a photographing operation is being performed. The strobo, which is an equipment that illuminates a photographing scene by generating a spontaneous flash, uses light generated by an electrical stimulus caused by a spontaneous flow of a high-voltage direct current into a discharge pipe filled with a xenon (Xe) gas or the like. A photographing operation is performed with a synchronization of the strobo with the camera, thereby obtaining uniform brightness and light quality. Small strobos are highly portable and can be used to photograph a fast-moving object even in dark places.